Episode 90
90 (take 2) - Not Even Once, Feb 2, 2013, Runtime 1:19:22 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nick, and Nahxela joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' The gang’s all here this week and ready to podcast. Kirin is discussed. The movie Cabin in the Woods is discussed. Nick says Ghostbusters is the best Cthulhu inspired movie and he also likes Beyond the Mouths of Madness. Krystian talks about Global Game Jam. Surgeon Simulator 2013 discussed. Nick says a MH3U guide is coming over; Brady Games is translating a Japanese one. Krystian’s Wii U has safely returned to him, nice and repaired, customs gave him no hassles. Nick used to own almost every NES cartridge and Call of Cthulhu RPG supplement till he had to sell them. Nintendo seal of quality and closed platform is discussed. Steam box (games system) is discussed. Nick talks about Dell making a computer that is a flash drive, just plug it into a display device. Krystian doesn’t enjoy Apple interfaces (keyboards/mice) and Nick is the opposite. A discussion of input devices and their future occurs. Krystian talks about No No Kuni (JRPG). The graphics are made by Studio Ghibli (Howl’s Moving Castle, etc) and it’s Pokémon. Nahxela corrects One Piece (anime) errors by Nick. League of Legends is discussed by Nick and Shepard (Krystian and Nahxela don’t know what they’re talking about). Nahxela doesn’t like jelly beans. Krystian talks about fruit gum. Nahxela geeks out on miracle berry (miraculin) and how it changes your taste buds. Shepard can’t eat chocolate. Krystian talks about the “ask a hunter” system and answers some questions about it. Questions will be kept on the system so people don’t have to keep asking the question. You probably shouldn’t do survey questions or news posts in “ask a hunter”. If your question can’t have a best answer, post it in the FB group or forums. Remember to ask a complete question, not just “dung bomb”. Shepard gives free advice to friend zoned high school students. Viewer questions are answered. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' A Scenic Locale / Kirin / N/A - Quest Complete Fire, Electricity, Heat Ray / Pink Rathian, Red Khezu, Gravios / N/A - Quest Complete Diamond Dust / Tigrex1, Rajang / Krystian1, Nick1 - Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 ? edited this one? 2nd attempt to record due to technical errors. The title is a reference to the how many more times they can die while fighting Tigrex and Rajang. Not even once, and Krystian says that will be the title. 4:45 Krystian sings “stronger than yesterday”. 09:38 Krystian and his students’ Global Game Jam game “Jazz Night” shown. It’s free on the iPhone store. 17:02 Surgeon Simulator 2013 from Global Game Jam shown. 23:19 MH3U 3DS XL Cover 29:22 Dune (Nick has the board game which sells for about $200) 29:29 Class Struggle (Nick has two copies of the board game which sell for about $50-60) 30:04 The Omega Virus (Nick has the board game in mint condition) 30:56 Flintstones 2 NES game 32:20 Krystian sings “I wish I could go back to college” 32:48 virtualnes.com 34:58 picture of “Original Nintendo Seal of Quality” 1:10:01 Question marks invade the screen. 1:14:12 Netrunner a “living” card game picture. Turkey gobbles - no No time to poop Ding and pop-ups 'Recurring/New Jokes' The Googles they do nothing (Simpsons) ‘Merica Rest in peace. My animes! End show line – “Support the sloth astronaut corps” After the bump, “I wanna see your sloth so bad” Wikia trivia--this was the last one of the backlog of video cast episodes that I did! I'm current for the moment!! The wiki had to be done, no matter the cost.